Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Życie..
Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania.'' Info:'' *akcja dzieje się w prawdziwym świecie *Valki nie ma *rozdziały będą krótkie *co do osoby opowiadającej to się możecie domyśleć *co do tematu hiccstrid to niczego nie zdradze *prawdziwa historia Hej wszystkim! Sama nie wiem co, ale coś mnie zmusiło do napisania tego. Jeśli wam się nie spodoba to mówi sie trudno. Teraz to prawdziwa historia, która wydarzyła się naprawdę i została mi opowiedzona. Postacie są zmienione skoro to wikia JWS. Domyślicie się kto to opowiada. Zapraszam do czytania. 'Ksiega 1: ''Początek życia '''Rozdział 1: Życie. Jest ono czymś niepowtarzalnym i jedynym. Nie można mieć drugiego. Jest ono wspaniałe dla jednych, ale dla drugich już nie bardzo. Widze teraz je wyraźnie. Lata upokorzeń i nękania. Matka mówiła mi przed swoją śmiercią, że jeszcze pokarze światu z kim ma do czynienia. Udowodnie kim jestem innym i już nikt nie odważy się powiedzieć na mnie złego słowa. Chciałbym tak móc. Moja matka była znana z wiary w innych, którzy sami już stracili nadzieje i mówienia tego co myśli. Ojciec się po jej śmierci załamał. W dzień zachowuje się jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło, ale wieczorami słysze jak rozmawia z jej zdjęciem i cicho popłakuje z tęschnoty w poduszke. Zaczeło się to dwa lata temu. Miała wypadek, kiedy wracała z zakupów potrącił ją samochód. Byłem przy niej w szpitalu do końca. On miał swoje obiowiązki jako burmistrz. Na początku powiedziałem o życiu, krótko, ale zawsze coś. Co ja moge o nim wiedzieć? W moim wieku? Sam o nie walcze teraz. Słysze każde słowo,chociaż niczego nie widze. Zaczyna mi brakować tchu. Słysze głosy. Trzech mężczyzn i dwóch kobiet. Leże na czymś zimnym i twardym. Trace siły. Coraz mniej słysze. Nastaje głucha cisza. Wyłączam się. Mam dość tej męki, która nazywa się życiem. 'Rozdział 2:' Mam zamknięte oczy, ale wiem, że jest jasno. Może już odeszłem z tego świata? Tego, który mnie tak nienawidził? Powoli otwieram oczy. Na początku białe światło uderzyło we mnie tworząc wielką plamę. Po dłuższej chwili zniknęło. Kształty zaczeły nabierać ostrości. odzyskałem wzrok. Jestem w pokoju z białymi ścianami. Po obu stronach łóżka stoją jakieś urządzenia. Jestem do nich przyczepiony. Byłem sam w pokoju. Nikogo innego nie było, panowała cisza, którą przerywały odgłosy z maszyn. Chciałem na chwilę wstać. Podejść do drzwi i zobaczyć czy jest za nimi ktoś. Spuściłem nogi z łóżka. Zaczołem odczepiać sobie te wszystkie rurki i kable z ciała. Miałem postawić pierwszy krok gdy nagle się przewróciłem. O nic się nie potchnołem. Spojżałem na swoje nogi. Właściwie noge. Mam teraz jedną. Co się stało? Czemu tylko jedną? Jestem w szoku. Przeczołgałem sie do krzysła. Stanołem na jednej nodze będą opartym o nie. Przy nim leżały kule. Wziołem je i podeszłem w stronę drzwi. 'Rozdział 3:' Wyszłem na zewnątrz. Nikogo tam nie było. Zauważyłem napis obok drzwi z pokoju w których byłem. "74 Haddock, Czkawka. 19 lat. Stan stabilny. Po operacji. Wypadek." Więc miałem wypadek. Chociaż tyle wiem. Chodziłem po korytarzu. Na jednych drzwiach widniał napis "Pokój Pielęgniarek". Weszłem tam. Siedziały tam trzy kobiety i rozmawiały z jakimś lekarzem. Nawet mnie nie zauważyli. -Co się stało?-spytałem stojąc na progu Odwrócili się w moją stronę. Nie wierzyli chyba w to co zobaczyli. Podszedł do mnie lekarz. -Jak się czujesz? -Nie licząc tego, że nie mam nogi i zaliczyłem spodkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą to naprawdę czuję się dobrze.-powiedziałem sarkastycznie -Powinienieś leżeć. Siostro proszę przyprowadzić wózek. -Dobrze panie doktorze. -Co mi się stało?-zapytałem się -Potrącił cię samochód na pasach. Przeszedłeś operacje, ktora zakończyła się sukcesem gdyby nie ten mały defekt. -Moja noga jest dla doktora defektem?-zaczołem się denerwować -Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć ... -Długo tutaj jestem? -Miesiąc. -Kiedy mogę wyjść do domu? -Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. -Wózek panie doktorze.-powiedziała pielęgniarka -Dziękuje siostro. Usiądź. Bez słowa usiadłem. Prawie się nie wywróciłem przy tym, ale mnie ten lekarz złapał i pomógł. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju i położył. Przyczepiał teraz te wszystkie rurki i kable co dopiero odłączyłem. -Zawiadomić kogoś o twoim przebudzeniu? 'Rozdział 4:' -Nie. -Jesteś pewien? Nawet ojca? -Tak. Nawet ojca. Kiedy moja matka była w szpitalu pojawił się wtedy tylko raz. Raz. Ja siedziałem przy niej miesiąc. Wątpie by mnie nawet odwiedzał. -Przychodzi codziennie i siedzi tutaj około godziny. Rozmawiam z nim wtedy. Ciągle się pyta kiedy się obudzisz? Jak długo to potrwa? Za godzine weźmieny cię na badania. Odpoczywaj. -Dobrze i ok. Poszedł. Mam mieszane uczucia. Od śmierci matki nie interesował się mną tylko zbierał gratulacje dotyczące mnie. Odsuneliśmy się od siebie bardzo. Nie chce mi się wierzyć w to, że codziennie tutaj zagląda. Mógł to zrobić o wiele wcześniej. Może by to coś pomogło. To ja musiałem organizować jej pogrzeb kiedy on nie wychodził z domu. Ja widziałem jak zakopywali ją. Codziennie chodziłem zapalać świeczki, a on żył sam sobie. Kiedy wychodził z domu o godzinie siódmej wracam o dwudziestej drugiej lub później. Nie widywaliśmy się wcale. I ja mam uwierzyć, że codziennie tutaj jest? Niedoczekanie. Czekając na badanie tylko leżałem. Prócz maszyn nie było tam niczego innego. Nie było nawet w tym pokoju okna. Patrzyłem się na drzwi i te maszyny do których byłem przyłączony. Tak jak powiedział lekarz po godzinie zgarneli mnie na badanie. Były one długie i nudne, na sam koniec dodatkowo zrobili mi odlew nogi, a właściwie tego co z niej zostało. Wracając rozmawiałem z lekarzem tym samym co przedtem. Kiedy byłem już w pokoju zapytałem się mnie znowu o to samo. -Napewno mam nikogo nie powiadamiać o twoim przebudzeniu? -Mogę pożyczyć telefon? -Oczywiście. Podał mi swój telefon. Wbiłem na klawiaturze swój numer. Chciałem wiedzieć czy jest tutaj mój telefon. Po chwili odezwał się. -Mógłby mi go pan podać? -Tak. Podszedł do stolika naprzeciwko łóżka i wyjął mój telefon. Podał mi go, a ja zakończyłem połączenie. -Dziękuje. -Napewno mam nikogo nie powiadamiać? -Sam to zrobie. Do tego był mi potrzebny telefon. Nie zadawał więcej pytań tylko wyszedł. Myślałem do kogo najpierw zadzwonić. Miałem tak naprawdę tylko dwie przyjaciółki. Jedyne przyjaciółki. Kumpli nie miałem, nienawidzili mnie, bo byłem od nich lepszy w sporcie i nauce. Oraz kontaktach z dziewczynami. Może do ojca? Do niego na końcu. Zalogowałem się na Skype'a z telefonu i wybrałem opcje rozmowy video. Zadzwoniłem do Astrid i Szpadki. Praktycznie się nie rozstawały więc załatwie je dwie za jednym razem. Łączy z rozmówcą. Ciekawe jak na mnie zareagują. Połączyło. Widze ich jak zawsze radosne miny, które zmieniły się w szok. Moja za to była rozbawiona na ich widok. -Dzień Dobry dziewczyny! Mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkadzam? Nic nie odpowiedziały tylko patrzyły na mnie. Były najwyraźniej bardziej zszokowane niż mogłem przypuszczać. -Żyjecie? Ziemia do Szpadki i Astrid!-powiedziałem zmartwionym głosem. -Ale jak ty ... -zaczeły jąkając się -Obudziłem się z jakieś cztery godziny temu. -Jak się czujesz?-spytała się Astrid -Dobrze. -Jak długo tam będziesz?-spytała się Szpadka -Chciałbym to wiedzieć. Co u was słychać? -U mnie dobrze. Sączysmark się odczepił.-powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Astrid -To gratuluje. -Za to przyczepił się do mnie. Dodaj sobie jeszcze Śledzika.-powiedziała zła z nutą ironi w pierwszej części Szpadka -Współczuje. -Możemy cię odwiedzić? -Jasne. Trochę sobie jeszcze tu poleże. -Jaki masz numer sali? -74. Zapraszam serdecznie. -To pa. -Pa. Dobrze dziewczyny załatwione. Został ojciec. Tylko co ja mu powiem? 'Rozdział 5:' Wybrałem z kontaktu numer prywatny ojca. Łączyło mnie. Czekałem dłuższą chwilę. Odezwała się poczta głosowa. Zostawiłem wiadomość w tym samym czasie do mojego pokoju wszedł lekarz. -Hej tato. To ja Czkawka. Obudziłem się, jeśli coś ciebie to interesuje. Pa. -Czemu jesteś dla niego taki oschły? -Nie jestem. Taki jest mój ton głosu. Ten jest odpowiedni do każdej sytuacji. Tak jak teraz. -Proteza powinna być gotowa na jutro. Poprosiłem o przyspieszenie jej wykonania. -To fajnie. Jak się pan nazywa? -Głupio. -Gorzej niż Czkawka nie można się nazywać i niech pan nie mówi, że to nie prawda. -Jador Gortaynim. -Gothi. -Takie miałem przezwisko na studiach. -Mi się podoba Gothi. Mogę tak pana nazywać? -Jasne. Pytałeś się mnie ile tutaj jeszcze będziesz. Jak na chwilę obecną mam połowe twoich wyników. Reszta będzie wieczorem. Możliwe, że będziesz mógł wyjść za pare dni jeśli inne wyjdą tak samo dobrze jak te. -To wspaniale. Może mnie ktoś odwiedzić? -Tak, ale nie próbuj narazie wstawać. -Zapamiętam.-powiedziałem uśmiechając się pod nosem, Gothi też się uśmiechnął -A ktoś chce ciebie odwiedzić. -Przyjaciółki. -A koledzy? -Nie mam. Mam tylko dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Jak z nimi gadałem to myślały, że widzą ducha. -Jak niby ciebie widziały? -Skype.-Gothi zaczoł się śmiać przez chwile z siebie -O tym to musze przyznać, że nie pomyślałem. -A kiedy mniej więcej przychodzi mój ojciec? -Zawsze koło 18. -Zostały trzy godziny do zaskoczenia. -Przecież zostawiłeś mu wiadomość? -Na numierze prywatnym, a nie służbowym. Na ten pierwsze żadziej zagląda. Ma może pan jakąś tutaj książkę lub coś przy czym by mi się tak nie nudziło? -Z książek to tylko zielarskie i lekarskie. I to by było chyba z rozrywek na tyle. -Przyniesie mi pan jakąś? -Jasne i nie pan. -Spoko Gothi. Wyszedł z pokoju i udał się po książkę dla mnie. Wrócił po pięciu minutach z książką dotyczącej anatomii człowieka. Dał mi tom pierwszy, powiedział, że jak przeczytam to przyniesie mi następną część. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwile i wrócił do swoich obowiązków. I tak za długo był ze mną. Ja natomiast zaczołem czytać książkę. Myślalem, że będzie ona jakaś strasznie nudna, a okazała się nawet bardzo ciekawa. Czekałem teraz zatapiając się w niej do godziny 18. 'Rozdział 6:' Zbliżała się osiemnasta. W tym czasie przeczytałęm już prawie całą książkę i miałem obiad. Szpitalne jedzenie pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale to było pierwsze co jadłem. Tutaj nie można wybrzydzać. Porozmawiałem przez chwile z Astrid i Szpadką osobno. Mają przyjść jutro do mnie rano, mają mi przynieść coś dobrego do jedzenia. Do osiemnastej zostało 10 min. Ciekawe czy się zmienił z wyglądu ojciec? Pewnie nie, a zresztą bez różnicy. Nudziło mi się okropnie. Grałem przez pewien czas na telefonie w gry, ale po czasie zaczeły mnie oczy boleć od ekranu. Trzeba się na nowo przyzwyczajać. Kiedyś dużo spędzałem czasu przed ekranem. Teraz patrzyłem się w sufit. Nie ma na nim ani jednej plamki tak jak i na ścianach. Ten pokój jest nudny. Nic tylko dwie szafki, dwa krzesła, łóżko, maszyny i drzwi. Nawet okna nie miałem. Za to było strasznie jasno od lamp przyczepionych do sufitu. Zaczynałem się bawić pilotem od łóżka i światła. Naprawdę z nudów nie wiedziałem co robić. 'Rozdział 7:' Dosłownie pare minut temu tej osobie, która opowiedziała mi tą historię przydażył się wypadek. Na skutek tego nie mogę dalej pisać tego bloga. Zostaje on zawieszony na nie wiem kiedy. Najprawdopodobniej wznowi on swoją działalność kiedy stan tej osoby się poprawi, jak narazie jest gorszy niż krytyczny. Do zobaczenia. C.D.N. ''Jeśli wam się nudzi możecie pisać swoje pomysły na nexta. Ten, który będzie najbliżej prawdy dostanie naturalnie dedykt na rozdział.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone